Meeting Again
by NikkiEvans
Summary: SEQUEL to Natalie Black.Harry and Natalie meet three years later.Natalie is a famous muggle singer.Harry is a quidditch player.They haven't seen each other for three years. Now they are meeting again.And who is this cute little girl?Will be HPOC GWOC
1. Fame

Meeting Again Chapter 1 Fame (I only own Natalie Isabelle and Chris. I also own the plot. Everything else belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Lucky Bitch)  
  
It had been over three years since she left London. She had a daughter Isabelle. She had become famous as a muggle singer/songwritter. She had what most people only dreamed of having. But that is just what people dream. It isn't the truth. The truth was that she lied to the public about her daughter. She said that it was her little sister. The truth was she was still in love with the boy she left in London three years ago. She only wrote good songs because of what she felt for him. She hadn't seen him in three years. She thought that it might be better that way. But it might not be better that way though. Who was this girl? Some call her a murderer's daughter. But most called her Natalie Black.  
  
He had finished Hogwarts. He became a famous Quidditch player. He was the seeker for the Chudley Cannons. He had a girlfriend. He had everything he wanted. But he didn't. He was still in love with his ex-girlfriend. He had lost the girl he loved three years ago. She was the only one who treated him differently. Everyone treated him almost like he was an expensive glass vase. It was like he wasn't even human to them. She treated him like a normal person. She didn't care whether he was famous or not. He had hoped to see her again. After a while he had lost hope. Who was this boy? Some call him the boy who lived. But most called him Harry Potter.  
  
Natalie was at home with her daughter. Her daughter, Isabelle, had green eyes with brown hair that was just below her shoulders. She was three years old. Natalie said to Isabelle 'I have to leave in a few days for London to go on tour. I am going to stay for a month. Do you want to come with me?'  
  
Isabelle said 'Yeah! I want to go with you.'  
  
Natalie hugged her daughter and said 'Good, Cause I would miss you too much if you stayed here. You are going to see Chris again.'  
  
Isabelle said 'Yay! Chris is fun!'  
  
Harry was on his computer. He was in London right now. He had an aprtment in London but he was hardly ever even there. He was only there now because he had to do something for chairity. He had to visit some wizard day-care center. He liked kids. He liked doing things for charity. But he wished he could be in London more. If he weren't going around Europe all the time he would probably go to New York. He would try to locate someone. Right now Harry was typing at his computer. He was looking up Natalie Black. Her new video came up on his computer. It was called 'Losing Grip'. It was supposed to look like Natalie was having a fight with her boyfriend. As Natalie slapped the guy's face Harry paused the video. He looked at her hand. Harry thought -No. It isn't. It couldn't be. Is it?-  
  
Natalie was getting on her a plane with her daughter to go to London. This was the first time that Natalie had been to London since she left three years ago. She looked at her hand. She saw the clatter ring that someone had given her more than three years ago. She hadn't taken it off since she had opened it. The boy that she was in love with had given it to her. That man was Isabelle's father. But he had no idea that Isabelle even existed. One of the reasons Natalie left the man she loved was because of Isabelle. Natalie would be putting Isabelle in danger if she hadn't left London. If her father knew it would automatically put Isabelle in danger because of her father's enemys. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention Isabelle's full name, Isabelle Lily Potter.  
  
(Okay that's the first chapter. I really think that if you didn't read Natalie Black yet, you should. It will help you understand the story. Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter. Please reveiw. L8R.NIKKI) 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Meeting Again Chapter 2 Back to Hogwarts  
  
Natalie had dropped Isabelle off at the wizards day-care. Natalie had to go to a rehearsal for tomorrow night's concert. Natalie hated doing rehearsals. It was the same thing as the concert only without the screaming people. It got kind of boring after that. But today Natalie wasn't only doing her rehearsal. She was going to go to Hogwarts to visit Dumbledore.  
  
After rehearsal Natalie apprated right to Hogwarts. She was right outside the doors when she got there. She walked inside. There were some students walking around. As she was heading towards Dumbledore's office she was stopped by a Gryffindor student. 'You're Natalie Black! You are a muggle! What are you doing at Hogwarts?' the boy yelled.

'No, actually I am not a muggle. I am a witch. Are you half muggle or a muggle born?' Natalie said correcting him.

The student said 'I am a half muggle. How did you know that?'

Natalie said 'Well a regular wizard wouldn't know who I am. Actually some wizards might know who I am. But that is a completely different story.'

The boy said 'Oh, okay... Can I have your autograph?'

Natalie smiled 'Sure. What's your name?'

The boy said 'William Weasley the second. But please just put Will.'

Natalie said 'I should have known that you were a Weasley by the hair. You're in Gryffindor right?'

Will asked 'Yeah. You know someone in my family?'

Natalie said 'Yeah. I know Ron. And Ginny is engaged to my best friend.'

Will said 'Chris is your best friend? He is awesome.'

'I know. I have gotta go see Dumbledore now. I guess I'll see you at Ginny's wedding?' Natalie said handing him the autograph.

'Definitely' said Will.  
  
Natalie was walking to Dumbledore's office. While she was waking there she ran into Ron Weasley. Ron stopped her and said 'Dumbledore isn't here. I was just in his office to see if he was there.'

Natalie said 'Okay. Thanks for telling me.'

Ron said 'You better not be here for Harry because he is better off without you.'

Natalie calmly said 'I am not here for Harry. I am here on business.'

Ron said rudley 'What the hell kind of business would you be in London for?'

Natalie, still calm, said 'Music.'

Ron said 'What?'

Natalie said 'You heard me. I have a career in music. You can ask your nephew Will. He knows who I am.' Ron stormed off. Natalie knew that he would want proof of this. He always hated it when someone told him something to prove him wrong. She loved doing that. Ron had liked Natalie when they were in school but when Harry and Natalie broke up Ron automatically hated her. Natalie knew that she would probably do the same for her best friend Carleigh. So that really didn't bug her too much.  
  
Natalie went to go to Diagon Alley to pick up Isabelle. She didn't like Isabelle being in a day care place all the time. But it was her only choice. There was another choice but that involved Isabelle being in a boarding school. Natalie really didn't want that. Natalie ran into Chris while she was on her way. Chris said 'Hey, haven't seen you in a while.'

Natalie said 'Hey, I know it's been a long time. How's Ginny?'

Chris told her 'She is totally stressing about the wedding.'

Natalie laughed 'It isn't for like a year right?'

Chris said 'Yeah. Not for another year and she is flipping out. Where are you going?'

Natalie told him 'I'm going to pick up Belle.'

Chris said 'Do you want me to pick her up, cause you know if you wanted me to I could.'

'Thanks for the offer Chris but I want to pick up Isabelle.' Natalie said to him.

Chris started 'Are you sure? You have had a really busy day. You should probably rest and let me get Isa-'

'Why don't you want me to get Isabelle? What aren't you telling me?' Natalie interrupted him, 'Chris, what's going on?'

Chris said 'Just let me get her alright?'

Natalie said 'No. She is my daughter. I can go and get her.' With that Natalie walked off.  
  
When Natalie got to Isabelle's day care she saw why Chris didn't want her to get Isabelle. The Chudley Cannons were there visiting. She went inside. She saw her daughter with one of the Quidditch players. It was Harry Potter. She walked into the day-care center. There were a bunch of parents picking up their kids.  
  
Isabelle had saw her mom come in. She said to Harry 'Come on. You're going to meet my mommy.' Harry had no idea who Isabelle's mom was. But when he had met Isabelle he had felt an immediate connection with her. As Isabelle walked over to her mom with Harry, Natalie was looking for Isabelle. Harry didn't even see Natalie enter. Once Harry and Isabelle were right behind Natalie Isabelle whispered 'Shh.' Harry didn't realize what she was going to do. Isabelle suddenly yelled 'Hi Mommy!'

Natalie jumped and turned around. 'Isabelle! Don't you dare scare me like that!'

Isabelle said 'Mommy this is Harry Potter.'

Natalie said 'I know who he is.' She looked at Harry. 'Hey Harry.'

Harry said slightly shocked 'Hi.'

(That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. I am going to update every few days. I can't update everyday like I did with Natalie Black because, when I was posting Natalie Black I had already finished writing it. I have only finished a few chapters of Meeting Again. Please review. L8R NIKKI)

Review Thanks:

Lovely Lil: Whatever helps you sleep at night. lol. Do you really think that this is going to be that simple? NO. You forgot something I mentioned in the last chapter of Natalie Black. 'Some old faces that weren't in this one coughVoldemortcough will be in Meeting Again.' That was a MAJOR hint. Someone has to make things complicated. I hope you enjoy the story.

England's Finest Rose: Glad you like it.


	3. Engagment

Meeting Again Chapter 3 Engagement  
  
'So how are you?' Harry asked.

'Great. I'm great. What about you?' Natalie replied.

'Same here. I'm great.'

Natalie suddenly said 'Whoa! I never thought that anyone could think that much at one time.'

Harry said 'Sorry. Couldn't help it.'

Natalie told him 'It's okay. To answer your questions, no I am not married. No her father doesn't know about her, that was my own choice. I will tell him eventually or else he will figure it out on his own. She is three. Her powers are greater than mine already. Yeah it is going to be scary when she is a teenager. I do like my career in music. And I hope that I will be doing it for a long time. Does that answer all of your questions?'

Harry answered 'Yeah. That pretty much answers all my questions.'

'So you know what's going on with me. Tell me what's going on with you.' Natalie asked.

Harry said 'Well I've mostly been playing Quidditch. I am on the Chudley Cannons.'

'He's engaged.' said a voice from behind her.

'Hey Hermione,' Natalie said, 'Congratulations on the engagement.'

Hermione, trying to sound nice, said 'Thanks Natalie. So what's been going on with you?'

Natalie said 'Not much.'

'Not much? Having a multi-platinum record and a daughter, that's not much?' said someone from behind. It was Ginny.

'Well Ginny, I wasn't going to brag about it.' Natalie said.

Ginny said 'Hey Harry, Hermione. Natalie have you seen Chris? I came here because I thought that he might have wanted to pick up Belle.'

Natalie said 'I saw him outside Flouish and Blotts about ten minutes ago. He tryed to convince me to let him pick up Isabelle but I wouldn't let him. Now I know why he wanted to pick her up.'

Ginny said 'Okay. He is probably still at Flouish and Blotts. He can spend hours in that place. Sometimes I think he loves books more than me.'

Natalie laughed 'As long as books can't kiss then you have nothing to worry about Ginny.'

Ginny said 'I really hope that a book that can kiss never gets published. Even with magic that's just wrong. I'll talk to you later. Bye Harry. Bye Hermione.'

Hermione asked ' You have a career in music and a daughter. I never thought you would be the type to get married.'

Natalie said 'I didn't get married.'

Hermione asked 'Then how did you have, what did you say her name was, Isabelle?'

Natalie said 'Found a way around that.'

Hermione asked 'So are you and her father living together?'

Natalie, who was starting to get annoyed, said 'Not that it is any of your business, but I don't live with him. I hardly ever see him. So why are you so interested in my personal life? Trying to make sure I don't steal Harry away from you. Because if that is the reason, you have nothing to worry about. If you'll excuse me, I have to go now. Bye Harry.' With that Natalie took Isabelle and walked out. She had not realized that more red streaks were in her hair.

-How could Harry be engaged to her? I guess if Harry can move on so can I.- Natalie thought. Natalie looked down at her clatter ring. She took it off and put it in her pocket. She couldn't be reminded of Harry right now. Even though that would be a little hard considering that Isabelle is Harry's daughter. This was going to take a long time. It has been three years. Why hasn't she gotten over him? He has obviously gotten over her. It felt weird not wearing the ring. Natalie took back out and put it back on. Only before she had the heart facing in. That meant she belonged to someone. Now she had in pointing out showing that she did not belong to anyone. She had not realized that Harry had been watching her through the window as she was doing this.  
  
'Harry, what are you doing?' Hermione asked.

Harry said 'Nothing. Just thinking, that's all.'

Hermione smiled 'Did your thoughts have anything to do with me?'

Harry, not paying much attention, answered 'No.'

Hermione asked angrily 'Are you thinking about Natalie?'

Harry said sarcastically 'No, why would I be thinking about Natalie? I haven't seen her since sixth year and I just saw her again. I found out she had a daughter and a career in music. No of course I wouldn't think about her.'

Hermione said 'You don't still have feelings for her, do you?'

Harry said 'Hermione, one day you're going to have to get over the fact that I dated Natalie. Until then try to hide the jealousy. Jealously just makes you act like bitch.'

'Harry! I am not jealous of her. And I am your fiancée and your best friend you can't call me a bitch.' Hermione yelled.

Harry told her 'Actually since we are best friends I should tell you when you're being a bitch. So I am telling you right now you are being a bitch.' Hermione stormed out. She was pissed. Harry thought it was rather funny.  
  
(I couldn't figure out a good way to end it. This is what I came up with. Hermione is actually a nice person when she and Natalie aren't on the same continent. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. As always REVIEW!!! Please? anyway..that's it for now next chapter will be up in a day or two. Oh yeah I am going to post another story called Hating Love soon. I thought some of you might want to read it. If you do read it, please review it! Later.NIKKI)

Review Thanks:

Lovely Lil: Thank you! Glad you like the story.

England's Finest Rose: This is going to get good.


	4. Boy At The Rock Show

Meeting Again Chapter 4 The Boy at the Rock Show (I own Natalie, Chris, Lucas, Isabelle and the plot. That's all I own...I think. Anyways, The songs belong to New Found Glory and Avril Lavinge. Everything else belongs to the very luck Jo Rowling.)

Today Natalie had to do her concert. She liked doing her concerts. It was awesome, you're on stage with screaming fans. Natalie always got really nervous before a show. She got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Once she got out there everything was fine. She just loved to perform her music for people. Most of her songs were written in London. Natalie had Isabelle backstage. Isabelle also liked being at Natalie's concerts. Natalie was walking out onto the stage. She was wearing a black tank top with blue jeans and sneakers. She also had a wristband on with the letter N, and she had her clatter ring on. She walked out onto the stage.  
  
'What's up London!' Natalie yelled. She smiled at her screaming audience, which was pretty large considering the show was sold out. 'Okay I am going to start off the night with Over the Head. Below the knees: You must not have a heart/Have nothing in your chest/To let it go so long/And let this go so far/That it goes over your head  
  
You could fool anyone with your pensive smile/And you could live in your lie for only a while/And I can only take so much (from not so far away)/And I admit this could be love (but love can always wait)/But it goes over your head  
  
What does she have/Can you let go/Can you tell me what I am aching to know/What does she have/Can you let go/Can you tell me what I am aching to know  
  
You could ruin any mood just by saying what's on your mind/You could only tame his body/Never tame his mind/And I can only take so much(from now So far away)/I admit this could be love(but how long did you wait)/But it goes over your head  
  
What does she have/Can you let go/Can you tell me what I am aching to know/What does she have/Can you let go/Can you tell me what I am aching to know  
  
If I am reaching you/You're not letting it show/Used up your space now/There's no more room to grow/Too deep can't breath and you can't find the end/It's right in front of you/But it goes over your head You must not have a heart have nothing in your chest..... After a while Natalie had done most of her songs. She finally said 'Okay London this is the last song. It's called Losing Grip. (a/n: I don't feel like writing all those lyrics.)  
  
After the show Natalie went backstage to leave. When she got backstage Lucas, her half brother and Natalie's producer, was there. 'You did great Natalie.'

'Thanks. What are you doing here?' she said as she hugged him.

'Just checking up on you and Belle. How are you two?' he asked her.

'We're great. I can't wait to get out of London though.' she told him.

'Is it the same reason you left London the first time?'

'If he can move on and be happy so easily why can't I?'

'Maybe he isn't happy.'

'What?'

'Maybe he just acts like he is happy with his life the same way you do. I mean he can't just go around wrapped in his own misery all the time. Big deal if he is engaged. That means nothing until he gets married. You don't know what he is feeling I mean it isn't like you can read his-Wait sorry. You can read his mind.' Lucas said.

'It is just so hard to get into his thoughts anymore. I mean I used to just be able to know what he was thinking no problem. Now it's like he has a steel wall blocking some of his thoughts. I just can't understand him anymore. He has changed. And it isn't for the better.' Natalie said.

'Well who knows what's up. It could just be something that was going on today. Who knows, but since you are staying here for a few weeks you will run into him again.'

'Great. Just great. Well I better get going. I am really tired. Bye.' Natalie said.  
  
Natalie was about to leave the back way. When she walked out the door she felt someone's presence. 'Show yourself.' She said.

'Yes Ma'am.' said the voice. Natalie turned around

'What are you doing here Harry?' Harry ignored the question.

'So how many of those songs were written about me?'

Natalie answered 'Most of them.'

Harry said 'Thought so.'

Natalie said 'So back to my question, why are you here?'

Harry told her 'I am here about Isabelle.'

(That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Next one should be interesting. L8R Nikki)

Review Thanks:

Lovely Lil: I don't think you would like my new story Hating Love if you don't like Harry and Hermione together. I have a feeling that JKR probably won't put Hermione with Harry in the end. I am re-reading the fourth book right now and I see so many things that make it kinda obvious who she is going to end up with. It's going to be Ron, or at least I think so. I am not really a HG/RW shipper, but it looks like they are going to end up together. I originally didn't want hermione to be a bitch in my story but it turned out that way so I kept it.

Lostgurl920: I am glad someone read Hating Love. I was actually just writting that story because I had writer's block for Natalie Black. But now I am already writting the sequel for Hating Love. I didn't plan that. But then again, I planned for Natalie to die in like the sixth chapter of Natalie Black. I have come to the conclusion that I do not control my stories. They have minds of their own. LoL


	5. Your Daughter

Meeting Again Chapter 5 Your Daughter  
  
'I was wondering when you would figure it out.' Natalie told Harry.

'So she is my daughter then?' Harry asked.

'Yeah.' Natalie said looking at the ground.

Harry said 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Natalie looked up 'I didn't want her to be one of Voldemort's targets.'

Harry said 'What?'

Natalie said 'Voldemort goes after the people you love, Harry. I didn't want Isabelle to be a target. Oh yeah there is also the fact that you are a teenager. You shouldn't have to have that kind of responsibility. You already have a lot to deal with.'

Harry said 'You are only twenty. A year older than me that isn't much of a difference. And since when do you have any fears? I thought you wanted to fight against Voldemort.'

Natalie told him 'I would like to fight Voldemort. Isabelle is the person that I don't want to fight Voldemort. It isn't like I would stand a chance if I fought Voldemort anyway. I would be killed. Your the one who was born as the seventh month dies. Your the one who was born to parents who have defeated Voldemort three times. You the one who has power the Dark Lord knows not. No one can kill him accept for you. And no one can kill you accept for him. Look, you have a great life right now. You're happy. You have fiancée and a career. Go back to your great life and leave me and Isabelle out of it.'

As Natalie walked away Harry said 'Natalie-'

'Stop it Harry!' Natalie yelled.

Harry yelled 'No I won't stop it! I won't take you and Isabelle out of my life! And I won't stop being in love with you!'

Natalie whispered 'W-What?' Instead of repeating what he said Harry kissed her. Natalie didn't pull away. She had wanted to do this for three years. But after a while she said 'Harry we can't.'

Harry said 'I think we can.' Harry pulled her into another kiss.

Natalie once again pulled away. 'No. We can't you're with Hermione.'

Harry said 'I am breaking up with her.' Harry pulled her into another kiss. Natalie didn't pull away.

About twenty minutes later they heard a voice 'So much for not wanting to be in London.' It was Lucas with a sleeping Isabelle.

'Gees Luke, Did you have to scare the crap out of me?' Natalie whispered, seeing that Isabelle was asleep.

Luke said 'Well actually, yes I did have to scare the crap out of you.' Natalie rolled her eyes.

'Oh and here I was hoping that I would be the one to do that.' said a voice.

Harry and Natalie knew that voice. Harry knew it better than Natalie. But Natalie remembered the last time she heard that voice very clearly. 'Lucas get Isabelle out of here.'

Harry said 'You go with them.'

Natalie said 'There is no way I am leaving here without you.'

Harry said 'Natalie I love you but you said it yourself. You don't stand a chance. You will die.'

The voice said 'You will both be killed actually.'

'Fine I'll go.' Natalie said.

A spark of lightening was shot right to the side of Natalie as she walked away. 'No one walks away from Lord Voldemort alive.'

Natalie said 'Actually there have been many people that have walked away alive. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, and I have before too. Yeah you missed someone when you were putting that scar on Harry's head.'

Voldemort said 'How dare you speak to the Dark Lord like that!' Once again he shot lightening at her. Natalie waved her hand and it missed her.

Voldemort said 'Who are you?'

Natalie, sounding bored, said 'Natalie Black. I take you're supposed to be Voldemort or someone like that.'

'How dare you speak to the great Lord Voldemort that way!'

Natalie rolled her eyes 'Do you always talk about yourself in third person? Cause it is a little weird.' Voldemort shot a lightening bolt at her again. And once again it she waved her hand and it flew past her. 'Dude! This is really rude. I mean you say I shouldn't talk to you the way that I do. You don't see me throwing lightening bolts at anyone now do you?' Natalie said with sarcasm and a smile. Harry laughed. Voldemort was getting angry. He waved his wand and Harry was suddenly flying up against the wall. Harry had started to bleed. The smile wiped off Natalie's face. Voldemort had started to laugh. 'You think that's funny do you? How's this for funny?' Natalie threw Voldemort against the wall. She said 'That's so funny isn't it?' Voldemort got up he was slightly injured. He just walked it off though.

He said 'You're right it isn't really funny when it is being done to you yourself is it?'

Natalie said 'So what are you going to do now? Kill me? Great. Keep up that tradition. Kill the Blacks, that aren't death eaters, and Potters. That's the tradition isn't it?'

Voldemort said 'Why aren't you afraid of me? Why do you treat me like I am a human? You should think that I am a superior being. I have more power than you know.', An athame appeared in Voldemort's hand,(A/N:an athame is like a dagger.) 'You aren't worth killing right now. But you are worth torturing.' Voldemort magically threw her against the wall. She could not move.

'Just torture? Thought you would come up with something better than that Tom.'

Voldemort yelled 'Shut up!' He magically slit her wrists.

'I am so hurt now.' Natalie said. Voldemort started cutting her on her arms legs stomach and face every time she said something. Sometime after he put a cut in her stomach Natalie had blacked out. Sometime after that Voldemort left. Lucas walked out of the backdoor.

'Oh my god.' he whispered. He had seen Harry and then he saw Natalie. He saw Harry open his eyes. He slowly sat up. He hadn't been majorly hurt. He saw Natalie. Then he saw Lucas.

'Is she okay?' Harry asked.

Lucas said 'I don't know. She has a pulse but it is weak. I am going to get in contact with St. Mungo's.' He took out his cell phone and read an incantation. Suddenly his cell phone turned into a fire place. He quickly talked to someone at St. Mungo's and soon enough a doctor and two nurses had apprated right there.

The doctor had taken one look at Natalie and said 'She needs to get to St. Mungo's. I think she will make it. But she is going to need a lot of magic to help her.' One of the nurses used the fire place and floo powder to get to the hospital. The doctor took a look at Harry. 'You aren't nearly as bad as she was. Now it looks like you won't even have to come to St. Mungo's with us. I can do a simple spell to heal this. The doctor took out his wand and said a simple healing spell and gave Harry some chocolate. Harry ate his chocolate as quickly as he could. He wanted to get to Natalie right away.

(Well this chapter is a little dark. And once again, things get complicated! Dont ya just luv it when that happens. This chapter kinda sucked but oh well. Please review if you read this story. I'd like to know if Lily is the only one still reading this story.)

Review Thanks:

LovelyLil: Are you happy now?


	6. Waking Up

Meeting Again Chapter 6 Waking Up

(Keep forgetting to put up the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I own Natalie Isabelle Chris Lucas. Do you really think that I would be sitting here on my computer if I owned anything else?)  
Natalie opened her eyes. She looked around. A woman walked in. 'I didn't think you were going to wake up for a while. You were a bloody mess. How are you feeling...Ms. Black?'

Natalie rolled her eyes. 'Yeah Yeah. My dad is Sirius Black. Get over it. How long have I been here?'

'You have been here two days. I am Healer, Ally Smith. I have to ask you a few questions. Okay?'

Natalie said 'No. Yes. No. Luekimia. No I made a maraculous recovery about three years ago. No.Yes. Yes. No. Yes. Does that answer all of your questions?'

Ally said 'Yes I suppose that is all I need to know. You are free to leave at any time. Here are your belongings.' Ally handed her the clothes she was wearing when she was attacked. They were no longer stained with blood and they didn't have any slits in them. Ally said 'Oh yes. This was on your right hand when you were brought in. I think it was your brother who called.' Ally handed Natalie her clatter ring. Natalie said 'Thank you.' -I thought I told Lucas to leave.- Natalie thought to herself.  
  
A day later Natalie was going to meet Ginny at The Leaky Cauldron. She wanted to tell her something. While walking in Diagon Alley Natalie ran into Draco. Draco smiled 'Hey I didn't know you were in London.' Natalie ignored him. 'Normally when a person says hello you say it back to them.....Why are you ignoring me?' Draco asked. Natalie grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve.

'That's why I am ignoring you.' The Dark Mark was on his arm. Draco said, while putting down his sleeve,

'That's nothing.'

Natalie said 'Killing innocent people is nothing?',Draco didn't say a word, 'So if he asked you to kill me you would do it?', Draco still said nothing, 'You deserve to burn in hell, Draco. That's where you belong.....with your father.'  
  
At the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny was waiting for her. 'Hey Ginny.' Natalie smiled as she hugged her friend.

Ginny said 'Hey Natalie.'

'So instead of asking a bunch of questions I already know the answer to I am gonna ask you the question that I don't know the answer to. What did you want to tell me?'

Ginny said 'Sit down. First I want to ask you a few things.'

Natalie said 'Okay. What are they?'

Ginny said 'Well the first one is, will you be my Maid of Honor?'

Natalie smiled 'Of course I'll be your maid of honor. So what are the other things you wanted to ask me?'

Ginny said 'This is totally off the subject of the wedding. What did you do when you found out that you were pregnant?'

Natalie said 'I called my friend Carleigh and told her to meet me at this place that we always hung out at. I told her because I needed to tell someone. And if I had been in London I would have owled you and you would have been the first to know.'

Ginny said 'What went through your mind when you found out you were pregnant?'

Natalie said 'About ten million different things. What was I going to tell Harry. How was I going to tell Harry. Was I even going to keep the baby. But since you and Chris are on speaking terms I don't think it will be that much of a problem telling him that you are pregnant.'

Ginny said 'How did you know? Did you read my mind?'

Natalie said 'Your thoughts were too mixed up to read them. All the questions about when I found out that I was pregnant kinda led me on. Well...what are you going to do?'

Ginny said 'I don't know. I mean I am only 18. Chris is 20. How would we raise a son or daughter? How do you do it?'

Natalie said 'I don't know. For me it was just a feeling. I mean it was like I felt that I had to have Belle. It was almost like I didn't have a choice. But I did. It was very strange. But you are in a totally different situation. You can decide whatever you want.'

Ginny said 'I don't know what I am going to do. I mean I am not even married to Chris. If my family found out that he slept with me before we got married, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and even Harry would all try to kill him.'

Natalie said 'Whoa! Slow down. Now Harry isn't going to try and kill Chris. He would probably help Chris. And since Harry would be able to convince Ron not to kill him, now you would only have five guys trying to kill him. That still isn't good is it?'

Ginny said 'Why wouldn't Harry try to kill Chris? Did you tell him?'

Natalie said 'He figured it out on his own the night of the attack.'

Ginny said 'Oh. What are you going to do?'

Natalie said 'I have no freaking idea. Did I mention he also kissed me and told me he was still in love with me?'

Ginny said sarcastically 'Wow. And I thought I was screwed.'

Natalie rolled her eyes. 'No you got screwed literally. I just got in a bad situation.' Natalie smiled.

Ginny said 'Oh just shut up.'  
  
(A/N: That's it for this chapter. Just so you know, this is not going to be all happy from here on out. I am not addicted to getting people in my stories pregnant. I am not going to let Hermione stop being a bitch. So I hope this answers any questions. If you still haven't read Natalie Black, you should. It will let you understand a lot of this story. NIKKI)

Review Thanks:

Lostgurl920: Cause Voldemort is a stupid jackass.

LovelyLil: Thank you. Glad to make your day!

England's Finest Rose: No review? That's mean! j/k For all I know you just didn't review or you haven't even read chapter 5 yet. Just felt like writing something to you cause I was bored.


	7. Mistake

Meeting Again Chapter 7 Mistake

(Remember, natalie reads minds. also remember that i dont own Harry Potter)  
  
Natalie was in Flourish and Blotts. She had already purchased a book and she was about to leave. Then she saw Harry. Harry walked over to her. "Hey, I didn't think that you would be awake for a while. I'm glad that you are okay."  
  
"Yeah I heard. I'm feeling a lot better. And I'm glad you didn't break up with Hermione yet." Harry opened his mouth to say something, "No let me finish. Harry, about that night. I think it was a mistake. I forgot about everything that night. I am really sorry."  
  
"Natalie, if this is about the attack–" Harry started.  
  
"That's not it. The attack made me realize why I left in the first place. Isabelle. Voldemort. You deserve someone who loves, like Hermione does." Natalie said. –Why the hell am I doing this? I could be with him. I could finally be with the man I am in love with, the father of my daughter. Yet I am still pushing him away. Why? That is something I'll never figure out.–Natalie thought.  
  
"I don't love Hermione. I love you." Harry said.  
  
"Well I don't love you." Natalie said coldly.  
  
"Then why are you still wearing the ring I gave you?" Harry asked, unconvinced that she didn't still love him. Natalie walked out of the store. "So this is your solution? Running away from your problems?" Harry called as he chased after her.  
  
"Sounds good right about now." Natalie called back.  
  
"I was an idiot when I was sixteen. I know that. I wish everyday that I could go back and change that." Harry said.  
  
"Well you can't. If we could go back and change history, then I sure as hell would. But I learned not to dwell on the past." Natalie stated.  
  
"When do you leave London?" Harry asked.  
  
"I leave at the end of this month. I am going to see if I can leave earlier though. I don't want to get in the way of your relationship with Hermione." Natalie told him.  
  
"Since when do you give a damn about me and Hermione's relationship?" Harry asked.  
  
"I want you to be happy. You will be happy married to Hermione. Isn't the wedding in less than two weeks anyway?" Natalie said. –Remember, you are doing this for your daughter's protection. The worst is over now. You can breathe again. You won't have to worry about Voldemort again.–Natalie thought. "Yeah it is. But why do you think I will be happy with Hermione? I thought you two hated each other." Harry answered.  
  
"I do hate her. I hate her more than you will ever know actually. But she loves you. She can make you happy. I can't."  
  
"I still love you."  
  
"I wish you didn't." Natalie turned around and started to walk with a tear silently sliding down her cheek.

(Well Natalie screwed herself over by doing that now didn't she. Nothing new here. Next chapter should be interesting. My computer is evil! It deleted all my fanfiction and I didn't it anywhere else. So now I have to rewrite everything I didn't post so it might take a little longer to post the next chapter. Well I hope you guys liked this shitty chapter. Please review! Nikki)

Review Thanks:

Lovely Lil: Thank You!

ME: Glad you like it!

Shadowfax2931: Thanks! Glad you like my stories.


	8. Phone Call

Natalie Black Chapter 8 Phone Call  
  
Natalie walked into her half-brother Lucas's hotel room. She had gone there to get Isabelle. Lucas wanted to watch her today. Natalie was okay with that because she got to do things that she couldn't do with Isabelle there.  
  
"Hey Luke! You here?" Natalie called into the doorway. Natalie walked into the hotel room. She saw Lucas on the couch asleep with Isabelle. "Luke." Natalie whispered. Lucas woke up.  
  
"Geez Nat, Don't scare the crap out of me like that. Belle is still sleeping." Lucas whispered.  
  
"I noticed. I am gonna take her home okay?"  
  
"Okay. Don't forget, you have a meeting tonight at seven."  
  
"I know I know. Bye." Natalie said as she headed out the door.

Natalie went to into her meeting at exactly seven. She was wearing tight fitting jeans with a blue t-shirt that said 'Cute but Phsyco. Things even out.'

"Well you all know that this meeting is about. If you don't then I am telling you now that it is about Natalie's new album. We need to get started on it." said the man in the suit who went by the name of Evan. He was the CEO of Natalie's record label Dark Angel Records. He had dark hair, spiked, with blonde highlights. He was only about thirty years old. "Well Natalie, we think that you should have another album out by this time next year. Your first album, Underneath, was a huge success. We wanted to run some songs by you." Evan said.  
  
"Okay, give me the lyric sheets." Natalie said. Evan handed about two sheets to her. Natalie usually wrote her own songs. But she needed to have a certain number of songs on an album. She had come up short a few songs for this album so she decided to look at some songs other people wrote. Lucas was a song writer and she liked to use his songs a lot, not just because he was her brother, but because he was really good The first one was called Nobody's Home. "I like this one. Nobody's Home. Little darker than others you have written Lucas but I like it." Natalie looked over the other song. "I also like My Happy Ending. Both are good songs."  
  
Evan smiled "Great. So will you put them on your album?"  
  
"Sure. So how many songs are definitely on my album right now?" Natalie asked.  
  
A tall thin woman with blonde hair stood up. She went by the name of Kayla. "Well so far we have five of the songs that you have written and three songs that have been written by others. So you have eight songs right now. Take Me Away. Together. Doubt Full. My Happy Ending. Nobody's Home. He Wasn't. Truth of My Youth. This Disaster. We want to have at least ten songs on the album."  
  
"Okay. That's fine. When are we going to get in to the studio?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Around this winter we will be in there. It is only August now so we have a few months." Kayla answered. The meeting went on for about an hour after that. When it was finally over Natalie was walking to her car. She was about to go in when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Natalie answered.  
  
"Hello. Is this Natalie Black?" the voice of a woman said.  
  
"Yes. Can I help you?" Natalie asked.  
  
"This is St. Christopher's Hospital. Well I found your number in Nathan Black's wallet. He was in an accident." the woman said.  
  
"What happened? Is he okay?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Well he is currently in surgery. Someone found him in an alley bleeding and unconscious. Do you know if he has any family here in London?"  
  
"Yes. His half-brother and I are in London right now. We aren't far from there right now. We can be there in ten minutes." Natalie hung up and found Lucas about to leave. She told Lucas what happened and they left for the hospital. When they got there Natalie went to the front desk.  
  
"Hello, I got a call saying my brother Nathan Black was here." Natalie said.  
  
"Oh yes. I will get his doctor." The woman came back a few minutes later with a man who looked very sad.  
  
"No. Oh god, no. He can't be." Natalie whispered.  
  
"We did everything we could to save him but in the end that just wasn't enough. I'm sorry but Nathan was killed. We don't know what happened. But this was in his hand." The doctor handed Natalie a folded piece of parchment with NATALIE BLACK written on it. Natalie took the parchment.  
  
"Thank you." was all Natalie could manage to say. The doctor walked away and then she read the note. It read:

Dearest Natalie,

How are you darling? I found your brother for you. He is my gift to you. You will be with him soon enough. Potter can't keep you protected for long. He can't protect his daughter for very long either.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Lord Voldemort

Natalie no longer felt sad. She no longer felt pain. She no longer felt sorrow. She felt anger. She felt the need for revenge. "Another Black killed by a Death Eater. Well Voldemort is going to die before Isabelle. I'll make sure of that." Natalie said to herself.  
  
"Natalie, you are not going to go out looking for Voldemort. He will kill you. We both know that. You are not going to join the rest of your family by getting killed by Voldemort. Isabelle needs a mom. Promise me you won't go looking for Voldemort." Lucas said concerned.  
  
"I promise. I am going home. I can't stand being in here for any longer. Are you okay Lucas?" Natalie asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. I just have to call Nikki and tell her. She's in Austrailia for a fashion show. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas said.  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
Natalie got to her apartment and started writing. She got her guitar and started to play the song. It was called Slipped Away.  
  
Na na Na na na na na na  
  
I miss you

I miss you so bad

I don't forget you

Oh it's so sad  
  
I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same Oh  
  
Na na Na na na na na  
  
I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same Oh  
  
I've had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened you passed by  
  
Now you're gone Now you're gone

There you go There you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone Now you're gone

There you go There you go

Somewhere you're not coming back  
  
The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same Oh

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same Oh  
  
Na na Na na na na na na  
  
I miss you  
  
( I found all the files that I thought my computer lost in cyber space! Yay! Well That's it for this chapter hope you liked it! Nathan got killed because I needed someone to die. Nikki has my name so I decided to make Nathan die. Please Review! Nikki)

Review Thanks:

Lovely Lil: Did you really think I would stop there? She isn't going to leave. Not right now anyway.

Lostgurl920: When Natalie thought 'You won't have to worry about Voldemort again.' She was thinking that to herself cause she was going to leave England soon. Then she won't be near Voldemort. Harry didn't defeat Voldemort. I would tell you if Harry defeated Voldemort. Yes I got those two lines from Broken. I was listening to the song while writting that chapter. The lyrics sneaked into my writting. I love that song too. Glad you liked that chapter.

England's Finest Rose: Yeah I just felt like writting something to you last chapter even though you didn't review. Natalie doesn't even know why she is doing that. I don't know right now either. She is a complicated person.

Gorgena: Thank you!


	9. Replay

Meeting Again

Chapter 9

Replay

( I was having computer problems and it wouldn't upload my chapters!!! I am soooo sorry that I havent updated in a long time! This is dedicated to all the people who are still reading this story.)

Natalie had not run into Harry for about a week now. She had been helping Ginny a lot. Natalie was at Ginny's flat with Isabelle. Ginny told Natalie "You don't have to do this Natalie. You have a lot going on right now. Your brother just died you should be grieving. You don't have to always coverup your emotions you know."

"Ginny, I don't need to grieve. I am not going to do that because that is exactly what Voldemort wants. I won't give him what he wants. I can't do that. So when are you going to tell Chris?" Natalie changed the subject.

"I don't know. Maybe tonight. What if he just takes off after he finds out? What if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby? What if–"

"Ginny, calm down. Chris won't leave because he knows that I will personally kill him if he even tries. As for not wanting anything to do with the baby, he will want to be in the baby's life because he loves to be around Belle. He loves kids." Natalie interrupted.

"But he knows that he is Belle's godfather. He knows that he isn't her father. That is a lot more responsibility. How am I going to tell him?"

"I can't help you there. I never told Harry that Isabelle was his daughter. But since you and Chris are still together and there isn't an evil wizard that's always planning to kill Chris, you can tell him. If you don't tell him I think he will figure it out by your stomach soon."

"I guess I am going to have to tell Chris tonight."

"Good. You better. I gotta go. I have to do a show tonight and they want me to get there early to go over some new songs. I'll see you later. Don't back out of telling Chris." With that Natalie took Belle and headed over to her show.

Natalie got to her show and rehearsed a little bit before. Lucas told her to play a few new songs to see if they liked them. Soon it was time to go on stage and start the show. Natalie was wearing a black and white stripped tank top with jeans. She started the show with Truth of my Youth and then did the rest of her songs. When she usually went off stage she said "Okay guys, so I'm going to do a couple new songs that will be on my next album. This one is called My Happy Ending.

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all our memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all our memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all our memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all our memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

Natalie had wrote that song about a month ago. Natalie had been getting the same premonitions since the day she left London. There was Natalie and Harry with Isabelle. Natalie had seen it about a hundred times by now. She called it her happy ending. But after a few years she thought so much for my happy ending, which caused her to write this song. "Okay, my next song is called Nobody's Home.

I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it everyday

And I couldn't help her

I just watched her make the same mistakes again

What's wrong what's wrong now

Too many too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

Open your eyes

And look outside

Find the reasons

You've been rejected

Now you can't find

What you've left behind

Be strong be strong now

too many too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

Her feelings she hides

Her dreams she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's falling behind

She can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She's falling from grace

She's all over the place yeah

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

She's lost inside lost inside

She's lost inside lost inside

Good night London!" Natalie yelled then went back stage. Natalie saw Lucas looking at her. "It's bull Lucas."

"No it's not. It's true and you know it." Lucas said. They were talking about the song that Natalie had just sang. The lyrics were written by Lucas. It wasn't until tonight that Natalie realized that the song was about her.

"All I know is that it is a bunch of bull. I'm not falling behind. I'm not losing my mind. It's bullshit Lucas." With that Natalie took Isabelle and went to her apartment. As she was leaving the back way she said "Is this going to become a habit cause I really don't like it, Harry."

"Well I hadn't seen you in a while. Thought I'd sneak up on you in a dark alley." Harry said sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you be on a broom trying to catch a snitch?" Natalie asked.

"That's just my day job."

"What's your night job? Being my stalker?"

"Well I was thinking about it. Sorry about your brother."

"Don't be. Voldemort is an asshole. I knew that already."

"Wait, everyone said that it was a muggle with a knife. It was Voldemort?"

"Yeah. He left me a nice little note to go with it. He knows who I am and he knows that Belle is your daughter."

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"It's not your fault. If I wasn't so stubborn then I wouldn't have been in this mess to begin with. I should have listened to you." Natalie said.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I was thinking about just ending my tour early to go back to New York and then just keep a low profile. Keep Belle away from Voldemort."

"It sounds like a good plan. But I have been wondering about Belle."

"What do you want to do about the custody thing?"

"I love your powers. I wanted to ask you about it."

"Does Hermione even know that Belle is your daughter?"

"Not unless someone else told her. Who else knows about Isabelle?"

"Ginny and Chris and Draco are the only people in London who know. So you aren't afraid of Voldemort but you are afraid of Hermione's reaction to Isabelle? Oh, you told her that you never slept with anyone. So you are afraid that you will get caught in your lie. I get it."

"Natalie wait! I–"

"Nice chatting with you Harry." With that Natalie left. As Natalie was driving she thought about the song, –Damn it! Lucas is always right. I am making the same mistakes. I am hiding my feelings. I am losing my faith. I am–no I think I fell from grace the day I got my tattoo. I do want to go home. Nobody's going to be home though. That is where I lie. I am broken inside. Damn him!– Natalie went to her apartment and put Isabelle to bed. Then Lucas apprated into her kitchen. Natalie looked at him. And tears started to flow down her cheeks. He knew what she was thinking.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have given you that song." Lucas said.

"No, I am glad you did. I didn't realize how much I was screwing up my life until you gave it to me. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know. I can't tell you what to do." –I really should tell you to stop Harry's wedding tomorrow because you are in love with him and he is in love with you, but I won't– Lucas thought. Natalie heard his thoughts but didn't say anything. Natalie didn't even realize that it was already the end of the month. Tomorrow was their wedding. What was she going to do?

(PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'll update as soon as I get some reviews!NIKKI)

Review Thanks:

Lostgurl920: Thanks. I'm glad you think my story is awesome.

Gorgena: You want to know how I came up with the idea for this story. Well here it goes: I was sitting in my room and thought it would be cool if Sirius Black had a daughter. Then I was watching the movie A Walk To Remember. So I thought that I would write a short sad story where Natalie dies of Leukemia. That idea changed around chapter 18 of Natalie Black though. Some how I got all the way to a sequel cause I loved Natalie Black so much that I didn't want to end it. Well you asked how I came up with it. Glad you like my story.


	10. I Don't

Meeting Again

Chapter 10

I Don't

Natalie woke up. She saw a note on her night stand. It read:

Natalie,

I took Belle so you can take care of certain things today.

Lucas

Natalie checked the time. It was ten thirty already. The wedding started at eleven. Natalie used magic to get dressed into a denim mini skirt and a black Marilyn top with her black boots. She brushed her hair quickly. By the time she had done this it was already ten forty-five. The wedding was being held at a muggle church because Hermione was muggle born. The church was only about twenty minutes away from Natalie's apartment.

Hermione had walked down the aisle and the ceremony had started.

"Harry James Potter, do you take Hermione Jane Granger, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer for poorer, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The minister asked.

Harry was quiet for a moment, then he said "I...I don't. I'm sorry Hermione, but I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Natalie."

"What!?! Harry, how can you be in love with her? She is a slutty whore! She has a child who will probably turn out to be just as much of a bitch as she is! Why on earth would you want–" Hermione started.

"Don't talk about my daughter that way! You're a controlling know it all and I have no idea how I even got this far with you. Yes, I lied to you. Natalie's daughter, Isabelle, is also my daughter. Hope you have a nice life Hermione." Harry said as he stormed out of the church. Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard.

Harry was about to open the doors when someone beat him to it. He saw Natalie. "Natalie–" Harry was cut off by Natalie kissing him.

"I love you Harry." Natalie told him. Harry smiled and kissed her.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said. Natalie nodded her head and they both left the church.

When Natalie and Harry got outside of the church, Harry pulled Natalie into another kiss. When they pulled apart Harry said "Paparazzi."

"Muggle or magic?" Natalie asked.

"Both it looks like." Harry answered.

"Well, come on." Natalie smiled. She took Harry's hand and started to run from the paparazzi. After running about three blocks, they finally lost the paparazzi. Natalie kissed Harry and said "Wasn't that fun."

"We're probably going to be in a bunch of magazines tomorrow." Harry told her.

"Oh goody. I have something to look forward to." Natalie said sarcastically. Then she kissed Harry again. "I'm sorry." she said.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For being stupid. For telling you to marry Hermione. For getting mad at you for really stupid things. For leaving you in the first place. I'm sorry for everything." Natalie said.

"You're not stupid. You may not have been in the right state of mind when you told me to marry Hermione. But you still aren't stupid. You got mad over things that anyone would get mad over. You leaving me was my own fault. I shouldn't have done those stupid things. You don't need to be sorry for everything. I love you." Harry said hugging her.

"I love you too." Natalie said. Then Harry gently kissed Natalie.

(There it is. They got back together. I hope you guys liked this chapter. There are only two or three chapters left. Then it will be finished. THANK GOD! I have had writer's block through this whole story. I am going to write a few more chapters then move on to other stories with other ideas. Review!!! Please!!!!!!! I need more reviews! Nikki)

Review Thanks:

Gorgena: Well I think you really enjoyed this chapter. Isabelle is either backstage or with Lucas or Chris and Ginny. She is usually backstage though. I just happen to have her be very quiet so not many people notice she is there.


	11. Telling Nicole

Meeting Again

Chapter 11

Telling Nicole

Woah! I can't believe how long it has been since I updated! I am sooooooooo sorry!!! I am having really bad writer's block. But I have gotten somewhere. I am trying to get at least twelve chapters in my new story Pirate Blood before I start to post it so I don't have to make everyone wait a month for a chapter. I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in over a month. I am going to finish this story. I don't just stop in the middle of a story. Don't worry. But here's your chapter.

At Natalie's Apartment the next morning...

(If you don't recognize them, I own them.)

Natalie woke up the next morning. She looked to her right and saw Harry. She had missed him so much. She was happier than ever now that she was back together with Harry. Natalie couldn't believe that they had stayed up the whole night just talking on the couch. She walked into the kitchen. She picked up the Daily Prophet. Natalie looked at the headlines:

**_Potter Leaves Girlfriend at Alter For Daughter of Sirius Black_**

_Harry James Potter, otherwise known as The Boy Who Lived, was supposed to be married to Hermione Jane Granger. They were not going to allow press into the wedding. So we had a reporter outside with a photographer. When the doors opened we expected to see Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter. Instead we found Mr. Potter coming out of the church kissing a girl who was not Hermione Granger. The woman was Natalie Isabelle Black. Daughter of Sirius Black, a convicted murder, who escaped Azkaban, and was kill a short two years after escaping. Miss Black is a muggle singer. She had dated Mr. Potter when he was sixteen and she was seventeen while they went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had broken up and no one would give a reason as to why. Miss Granger had answered only one question for the Daily Prophet. We asked her what happened. She told us that Harry said he wasn't in love with her, he was in love with Natalie Black. Best Man, Ronald Weasley, would only say "He's gone insane, again!" When Ginny Weasley and fiancé Chris Patterson (Miss Weasley was the maid of honor at the wedding. Both are close friends of Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Miss Black) came out of the church we had asked for their opinion on Mr. Potter and Miss Black getting together. They said "It's about bloody time!" Well maybe there will be another wedding for Mr. Potter in the near future._

She heard Harry wake up. She also heard what he was thinking...–I had the best night of my life. God, I love her. Where is she? Probably in the kitchen.--

"Good guess." Natalie answered.

Harry came into the kitchen and kissed her cheek. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"I am reading about how you left your girlfriend at the alter for the daughter of Sirius Black. He has been gone for more than five years and they still only consider me an convict's daughter. No one even bothers to mention how he was dropped of all charges after he died." Natalie exclaimed.

"I know, we probably shouldn't even bother reading the Daily Prophet today. It will just be about us and we know what going on with us. So we don't need to read it." Harry said.

"I guess you're right. I love you."

"When are you leaving for New York?" Harry asked.

"Tonight. I have to do an interview tomorrow." Natalie frowned. The phone rang. "I should get that." Natalie picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Natalie, what the hell were you thinking? Who is that boy and what the hell were you doing with him? You told me that you were single. You need to tell me what's going on."

"Nicole?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, it's Nicole, remember the half-sister? The model? The one who got you your first guitar? Remember me?" the girl asked. Over the past few years Natalie and Nicole sorted out their differences. They weren't back to how they were when they were younger. They never would be the best of friends like they had been. They had been through to much.

"I was thinking that I'm in love with him. He is Harry Potter, remember him? What did it look like I was doing with him?"

"You're back together with him?"

"No, he just left his fiancé at the alter just to stick his tongue half-way down my throat one last time." Natalie answered sarcastically.

"Okay, okay I have my blonde moments. I get it. So does he know about Isabelle?"

"Yeah he figured it out on his own a while ago. And I thought you were in Australia, how did you find out about me and Harry in less than twenty four hours?"

"Well actually I'm in England. I thought I'd visit you, Lucas, and Nathan." Nicole answered happily.

Natalie took a deep breath. "Nicole, Why don't you meet me at Lucas's apartment around one okay?"

"Sure. I can't wait to see you. Bye." Nicole hung up. Natalie put down the phone as her face paled.

"Is something wrong Natalie?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's my sister, Nicole. She...She doesn't know about...about...about what happened to Nathan." Natalie said, "I thought that Lucas would have told her. She thinks that he is still working with Lucas at Dark Angel Records. She doesn't know." Natalie said slightly shocked.

"Nicole, I vaguely remember her. She was the one who made out with me while looking like you. Don't you two wish death upon each other? Cause the way you threw her against the wall at Hogwarts, I really thought you hated her." Hary asked sacastically.

"This coming from the boy was about to use an Unforgivable on her. Nicole and I did hate each other. But as time went on we got over it. We talk. We get along. As long as we stay away from the subjects of family and fashion we are okay."

"Telling her that her brother is dead is on the family subject. What happens when you get to the subject of family?" Harry asked.

"We try to kill each other unless it's about our mom. Then, well Nicole breaks down crying and we comfort her. Then she'll blame it all on me or Nathan and _then_ we try to kill each other. This going to end up my fault one way or another." Natalie sighed.

"Why go if you are going to get hurt? Why don't you let Lucas tell her?" Harry asked.

"Because I may kill Lucas for not telling her. So then no one will be able to tell Nicole. Harry, I'm sorry but I have to go. I will come home in one piece I promise. I have to go get ready." Natalie kissed him on the cheek. She took a shower and got dressed. She got dressed in a black pleated mini skirt that had three chains across the front and black combat boots. She also wore a black T-shirt with the logo:

Green Day presents

American Idiot

(A/N: Shirt basically looks like the album cover. It's a great album!) She wore a fairie necklace with a bunch of black bracelets. She had put on some gray eye-shadow and black eye-liner with some clear lip gloss. She may have changed her looks and personality last time she was with Harry, but she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Her hair was loose. She looked at the clock. It read 12:30. It took fifteen minutes to get to Lucas's place.

She went to the kitchen to find Harry reading the Quibbler. "I have to go." Natalie stated.

"Be careful. You better come back in one piece." Harry said.

Natalie pressed her lips against his. "I will be." she whispered into his ear.

(Once again, so so so so so so sorry for taking so long just to leave you with a cliff hanger. But the next chapter will be up in two weeks tops. I just got the new Green Day cd so I had to mention them. This story might be another five chapters long...maybe. The whole deal with Nicole not knowing is going to make the story longer. It also cured my writer's block! Yay Nicole!!! I still haven't decided how she is going to react yet. This will be interesting. Well I gtg. **_DON'T STOP REVIEWING!!!_** I need to know someone is still reading this story!! **Nikki**)

Review Thanks:

**Lovely Lil**: I know! I was so happy after I wrote the tenth chapter! I'm glad you like my story.

**Lostgurl920**: Yeah that would have worked too. Anyways glad you liked it!

**Gorgena**: Maybe I forgot to mention, **_I HATE THE HERMIONE/RON SHIP!!!_** I just don't want them to end up together. I used to like the ship but my sister turned me into a Harry Hermione shipper. No way am I doing another story that is connected to this one!!! I have a story that isn't posted yet but it's called Pirate Blood. I'm sticking to that for a while. That is going to be a really long story, I can tell. See my profile if you want a summary for Pirate Blood. But Hermione ends up with no one. Um she won't even be seen after chapter ten so um, yeah, Hermione is not going to have her happy ending. As for Natalie and Harry getting married....I already have plans made for the end of the story. Does it involve Harry and Natalie getting married? You'll just have to wait and see. As for Ron, he will be in the next chapter.

**Emmy**: _**SORRY FOR TAKING SOOO LONG!!!**_ Glad you like my story.


	12. She Knows?

Meeting Again

Chapter 12

She Knows?

(For the people who don't remember or didn't read the last story, Lucas and Nicole are Natalie's half brother and sister. Nathan was her twin. They can use each others powers to. Natalie reads people's minds. Nathan had premonitions. Lucas was telekenetic. And Nikki can set fires if she concentrates hard on something and she has super sight. She can see something a mile away. Incase you guys also didn't remember, I don't own Harry Potter. Trust me, if I did I'd be surfing in Hawaii with a really hot guy. I do own everyone that you don't recognize though.)

Natalie, with Harry, got to Lucas's and started to pound on the door. Lucas opened the door. "Natalie, what's going on?"

Natalie walked in and said "You're a stupid asshole. That's what's going."

"I love you too Natalie. What the hell did I do? Did you not get my note? Isabelle is here." Lucas said. Lucas was wearing kaki's and a blue baseball tee with gray sleeves.

"I knew that. Harry is going to spend the day with her. I'm talking about how you forgot to tell Nicole an important little detail about Nathan dying!" Natalie exclaimed.

"How about I just take Isabelle out of here." Harry suggested.

"Daddy!!" Isabelle exclaimed running to hug Harry.

Harry smiled and hugged her. "Hello Isabelle." Harry looked at Natalie. Natalie looked at Lucas.

"Well I had to have a back up plan incase Natalie decided to be stubborn and not do what I told her to do. You think that you accidentally heard that specific thought? You know that you've learned how to control that power. I sent that message to you." Lucas smirked.

"Why don't I take Isabelle with me to the park?" Harry suggested. Natalie nodded and the father and daughter left for the park.

"Nicole is going to be here in fifteen minutes. You have to tell her Lucas. She thinks that everything is great. She thinks that we are one big happy dysfunctional family. She doesn't realize that we are just one dysfunctional family!" Natalie yelled.

"Look I thought she knew. I figured Dad told her. I thought she knew. Are you sure you want to be here for this she'll probably get mad at you. She might try to kill you." Lucas asked, concerned.

"I know she will. But then I thought that if I didn't come here, she would just go to my place to trash it and try to kill me. So if I'm here your place will get trashed and not mine." Natalie smirked.

"Thanks sis!" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Natalie smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The half brother and sister both took a deep breath before opening the door. They put on their fake smiles and opened the door.

"Hey!" Nicole smiled.

"Hi Nikki." Lucas said as he hugged his sister. (Lucas is really the only one that still calls her Nikki.)

"Hey Nicole." Natalie hugged her half sister. "Come on in." The three siblings went into the living room and sat down.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Nicole asked.

"New album, the rest is in tabloids apparently."

"Producing her album. I have finally gotten a girlfriend, Jamie." Lucas told.

"Please don't bother telling the one you see everyday this information." Natalie said.

"Sorry, but we have only been going out for a month. She travels a lot too. So we don't see each other a lot." Lucas said, feeling guilty for not telling Natalie earlier. 'Damn. I knew that I should have told her earlier. Well they better not ask what she does or else then they'll figure out I'm dating Nikki's best friend. Then they'll find out she's a model. Then if we break up Nikki gonna hate me. Well I think Natalie is pissed already.' Lucas thought.

"No, I'm not to pissed I just wish you'd told me earlier." Natalie told him.

"You're dating Jamie Christopher? My best friend? Why didn't you tell me?" Nicole said.

Nicole and Natalie both heard his thoughts. "Damn. I hate your powers Natalie."

"Lucas, I am not mad. I just wish that you would have told me earlier." Nicole said.

"So neither of you are mad at me?" Lucas asked.

"Not today." Natalie said.

"Nope." Nicole answered.

"Well Nicole, me and Natalie have something to tell you." Lucas said.

"Yeah?"

"Well there is only one way to tell you this. Nathan was killed by Voldemort a month ago." Lucas told her.

"I know." Nicole answered.

(Ha Ha! Cliffhanger! Well the next chapter should be up soon. I figured it might revolve a lot around Chris and Ginny. Maybe the wedding maybe just them announcing she's pregnant. Haven't decided. Well, review! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It makes me more motivated to update. Nikki)

Review Thanks:

Gorgena: You're an awesome reviewer! You're the only one who reviewed the last chapter! This is the first story you read? Did you read Natalie Black? Because this is the sequel to Natalie Black. Well anyway, your a kick ass reviewer! Glad you like my story.


	13. Announcements

Meeting Again

Chapter 13

Announcements

I don't own Harry Potter, Franz Ferdinand, the song Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne, TRL, MTV, Eminem, or Hilarie Burton. If I did I'd be on a yacht in Australia with Orlando Bloom. I do own Natalie, Chris, Lucas, Nicole, Nathan, Isabelle, Jon, and Carleigh, and Caffeine Central. I brought back Jon and Carleigh. YAY! Well incase you don't remember, they are Chris and Natalie's best friends from New York.

"How do you know?" Natalie asked.

"Dad told me. I decided to make it look like I didn't know because I was pissed that you two didn't tell me. I wanted to see what you would do." Nicole said.

"Well, Thanks a lot Nikki. You had me scared out of my freaking mind. I thought that you would actually kill Natalie." Lucas said.

"Yeah, I could tell. It was rather funny." Nicole said.

"Well, thank you so much for playing this evil little mind game with us, but I have to go write a song about how evil you are." Natalie said sarcastically.

"Aw, thanks sis." Nicole replied just as sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie let Isabelle stay with Harry for the week while she was in New York. Today she was in doing an interview at TRL on MTV (Total Request Live, love that show.) Natalie was wearing boot-cut jeans and a black tank top with a pink star on it. The VJ, Hilarie had blonde wavy hair that reached just above her shoulder. She was wearing jeans with a green off the shoulder shirt. "So, Natalie, you have been spotted in a few, actually a LOT of tabloids lately with a guy. Is it true that you stopped his wedding to another woman to be with him?" Hilarie asked.

"No, I was going to, but he stopped it before I had the chance." Natalie said honestly.

"Well at least she's honest. Who is this mystery guy? How did you know this guy?"

"His name is Harry Potter. I actually lived in England until I was three years old. So that was actually the first time we met, our dads were best friends. Then I went back to England for six months when I was seventeen and we started to date. So I've know Harry a while now."

"Wow. So what happened last time?"

"Things got complicated. I wanted to be at home in New York with my family. He needed to be in England with his. So we broke it off."

"So how will that work now?"

"Well I have some of my best friends living in England and I have an apartment there. There is also a studio that I can use there. So I will definitely be there a lot."

"Speaking of the studio, I loved your last album. Are you working on your second album yet?"

"Yeah, I just started working on it but it should be out before Christmas."

"That's awesome. Right now we have to take a break but when we come back Natalie will perform a never before heard song from her unreleased album."

Natalie got up on the stage with her band. She had planned to do a song called Fall to Pieces.

"Welcome back to TRL. We have Natalie Black on the stage and she will be preforming an unreleased song called 'Fall to Pieces'."

Natalie sang:

I looked away/ Then I looked back at you/ You try to say/ The things that you can't undo/ If I had my way/ I'd never get over you/ Today is the day /I pray that we make it through /Make it through the fall/ Make it through it all

And I don't want to fall to pieces/ I just want to sit and stare at you/ I don't want to talk about it/ And I don't want a conversation /I just want to cry in front of you/

I don't want to talk about it /'Cause I'm in love with you

You're the only one/ I'd be with 'til the end /When I come undone /You bring me back again /Back under the stars /Back into your arms

And I don't want to fall to pieces/ I just want to sit and stare at you/ I don't want to talk about it /And I don't want a conversation /I just want to cry in front of you/ I don't want to talk about it /'Cause I'm in love with you

Wanna know who you are /Wanna know where to start /I wanna know what this means /Wanna know how you feel /Wanna know what is real /I wanna know everything /Everything

I don't want to fall to pieces /I just want to sit and stare at you /I don't want to talk about it /And I don't want a conversation/ I just want to cry in front of you /I don't want to talk about it

And I don't want to fall to pieces/ I just want to sit and stare at you /I don't want to talk about it /And I don't want a conversation /I just want to cry in front of you/ And I don't want to talk about it /'Cause I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you /'Cause I'm in love with you /I'm in love with you /I'm in love with you

The audience clapped. She smiled. She loved playing for small audiences. The audience had about a fifty to hundred people in it, but Natalie normally play to 10,000 people. She loved it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Natalie had gone back to England. She and Harry and Isabelle had to go to Chris and Ginny's house for a dinner party. Natalie knew that They were either going to announce that Ginny is pregnant or that the wedding is going to be earlier. Natalie was wearing a black tank top with a black mini skirt and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Harry was wearing jeans and a green t-shit that said Franz Ferdinand on it. (A/N: Don't know Harry's taste in music so I'm using Dan Radcliffe's taste in music as a substitute.) Isabelle was not coming with them because Lucas wanted to show his new girlfriend Jamie how much of a family guy he is. Natalie didn't really like the reason that he wanted Isabelle but she let him take Belle for the night.

As they left the apartment, Natalie wondered if Hermione would be there. What would she say to her? What would she do? Natalie tapped into Harry's thoughts–Ginny is having us over for dinner. What's going on? Is she pregnant? I'd kill Chris is he got her pregnant. Wait, I got Natalie pregnant when she was seventeen so if I killed Chris I would be a hypocrite. Did Chris and Ginny know about Isabelle before me? Did Chris get to act like her dad before me?–

"My god, you ask a hell of a lot of questions." Natalie said.

"Sorry, I just worry a lot about these things." Harry said.

"Yeah Chris and Ginny knew. But I told them not to tell you. Chris came to New York a few times a year with Ginny. That was the only time he was with Isabelle. The only guys she saw a lot were Lucas and Nathan. It doesn't matter though. She knows that you're her dad. You and only you. Don't forget that." Natalie said. She pressed her lips against his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Dinner, all the Weasley's were there, along with Hermione, Luna Lovegood, and Jon and Carleigh. Jon and Carleigh were dating. Luna had married Ron three months before. As soon as Natalie walked in with Harry she saw Carleigh and ran up to her and gave her hug. "I missed you so much Natalie."

"I missed you too, Carleigh." Natalie said. "Harry this is my friend Carleigh."

"Oh I believe we met a few years ago. I think you were trying to chase Natalie out of the Caffeine Central. That was also right after she told me she was pregnant." Carleigh said.

"Nice to see you again Carleigh." Harry said, trying to forget the last time they had met.

"I'll be right back I'm going to say hi to Jon." Natalie said, leaving her best friend and boyfriend.

Natalie put her hands over Jon's eyes. "Guess who?" she said.

"Guess who's back? Back again. Natalie's back. Tell a friend." Jon did his impression of Eminem. Natalie laughed and gave him a hug.

"Missed you Jon. You and your really bad impressions of slim shady." Natalie smiled.

After a while everyone was called to sit down and eat dinner. Chris and Ginny stood up. Ginny said "Well we have an announcement to make. Um, I guess there's mo way to say this, but um, I'm pregnant."

There was silence all around for a minute. Natalie broke the silence. "Congratulations Ginny."

"You would say that wouldn't you, Natalie?" Hermione said.

"Yeah nice people tend to congratulate their best friends when something good happens to them. Guess you wouldn't know anything about being a good person though, would you?" Natalie shot back.

"Well at least I'm not a slut like you, you got pregnant when you were sixteen. Looks like you were a great influence on Ginny."

"Hey bitch, you don't know a damn thing about Natalie. All you did was make out with her boyfriend when you were sixteen, now who's the slut? By the way Chris, Ginny, congratulations." Carleigh said, coming to her friends defense.

"Actually I was seventeen when I got pregnant. I never told Ginny to get pregnant. And you don't know me because you never tried to get to know me whenyou were sixteen. So you can't call me a slut." Natalie said trying to stay calm.

"You think you know everything, but your just a stupid whore." Hermione spat.

"Do not talk to Natalie like that, bitch." Jon said, "Yeah, Chris, Ginny, Congratulations. Here's hoping the baby turns out more like Ginny." Jon added in the last part to try and lighten the mood.

"You deserve to burn in hell for the things you've done, skank!" Hermione said.

"You're the one who should go to hell, Hermione." Chris said.

"You're the one that stole my husband!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, I hate you. I'm with Natalie and if you don't like it that's just to damn bad. So get over it." Harry said.

"Hermione, get the hell out of here." Ginny said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You heard me. Get your ass out of here and don't ever talk to me again. You do not call one of my best friend a slut, a skank, and a whore. If you see me in Diagon Alley, don't even come near me. Or I will beat you into a bloody pulp." Ginny said. Hermione left.

"By the way, congratulations Ginny." Harry said.

"Jon, your wrong, this world does not need a second Ginny. Trust me." Fred said. Everyone broke out into laughter. And continued eating dinner as if the verbal cat-fight with Hermione never even started.

(A/N: WOW Five pages. Sorry it takes so long for me to update! But it wasn't a month. I am posting them as soon as I finish writing them. It's been kinda hectic with school, writing Pirate Blood. I really want to post it before Christmukka (I'm half jewish and half catholic. And yes I did steal that from the O.C.) See that purple-ish button down there? Click it and REVIEW! Well I think that the next chapter will be Chris and Ginny's wedding. Should it be before or after the baby is born? I'm going to start skipping periods of time with these last few chapters. Yes we are nearing the end. Well we have about three or four more chapters left. Well please REVIEW!!!!!!!! AndI hope you all had a happy turkey day!L8R Nikki)

Review Thanks:

England's Finest Rose: happy now? It only took me two weeks to update.


	14. The Wedding

Meeting Again

Chapter 14

The Wedding

A/N: Not to much dialogue, sorry about that. BTW, If I owned a multi-million dollar phenomenon then I'd be on a cruise in Australia with Ryan Cabrera, listening to him play guitar....sighs.....Oh right the chapter. Okay here it is. Sorry for the wait. Only one more after this. It should be up before soon, but I am having some serious writer's block for meeting again. Not so much for Pirate Blood though. I need to get that up soon too. Well, sorry about that little rant of mine. For real this time, here's the chapter. Enjoy!

It was only three weeks after that dinner that Ginny got married. Ginny had wanted to get married before she started to show. Isabelle was wearing a lavender dress and throwing flowers as she walked down the aisle, she was the flower girl. After Isabelle was Natalie, wearing a black dress with white straps that Ginny had picked out for her brides maids, with Jon, who was wearing a suit. Luna came down the aisle with Harry. (A/N: The reason why I didn't have Harry and Natalie walk down the aisle was because Natalie was the Maid of honor and Jon was the Best man.) Then Ginny was walked down the aisle with her father. The wedding dress was strapless, white, floor length dress. Ginny's hair was pulled into a bun. Her father kissed her cheek and took his seat. Chris and Ginny said their vows and put their rings on each other's hands. The preacher said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Chris and Ginny kissed as everyone applauded.

At the reception, Natalie caught the bouquet. Harry caught the leg garter. "So I guess you two are back together." someone said.

Natalie turned around. "Malfoy, nice to see you again." Harry said shaking his hand.

"You do realize that your shaking hands with a Death Eater, right?" Natalie asked.

"You see, I couldn't tell you in public. But I'm a spy for the Order of the Phoenix." Draco said.

"I'm an idiot." Natalie said.

"No, your actually very smart to have figured it out. I realized that I had to be more discrete about hiding that mark." Draco said.

"I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It's fine."

"But I have to ask, when did you two stop trying to kill each other? I mean, I was only gone for three years. I really didn't think that I would have missed this much." Natalie said.

"Well we both had something in common." Harry said.

"We both wanted the Dark Lord dead." Draco finished.

"Okay, you two are starting to scare me with the finishing of each others sentences." Natalie said.

eight months later.....

Ginny was in the hospital. Natalie and Harry, who were now living together, rushed to the hospital. When they got there Chris and Ginny were smiling at a baby boy. "What's his name?" Natalie asked.

"Well I want Evan." Ginny said.

"And I want Jesse." Chris said.

"Why not have Evan as his first name and Jesse as his middle?" Natalie asked.

"Evan Jesse Patterson? I like that. What do you think Gin?" Chris said.

"I think I like it. What do you think baby? Do you want your name to be Evan Jesse?" Ginny asked. The baby smiled. "I think that he likes it too."

"Then it's settled. Evan Jesse Patterson, welcome to the world." Chris said, "The reason we brought you two here right away was because we wanted to ask you something important."

"Will you two be Evan's godparents?"

"Of course Ginny." Harry said, "We'd love to."

One year later......

Natalie and Harry were out for dinner, in New York. Natalie was finishing her eight month long world tour. Natalie was wearing a black halter dress. Harry had been wearing a suit. Harry had taken her to a fancy restaurant. Now they were taking a walk in Central Park. "Harry, what is all this for?" Natalie asked.

"I can't take out the woman I love to celebrate the end of her tour?" Harry asked.

"No, I can tell that there is something else on your mind." Natalie said.

"Now, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't read my mind for fun anymore."

"It's an expression Harry."

"Well there is something that I wanted to ask you." Harry said.

"What is it?" Natalie asked.

"You always said that you would do anything for me right?" Natalie nodded her head. "Then," Harry got down on one knee. He took a small black box out of his pocket. He opened the box, revealing a silver band with two emeralds on either side of a diamond. "Natalie Isabelle Black, will you marry me?"

"Yes!!" Natalie exclaimed. Harry got up and kissed her.

(My Rant: Well there it is! Sorry for the month long wait. The next chapter should be up in less than three weeks! I'll make sure of it! That will be the same day that I post Pirate Blood. I kept procrastinating when it came to writing this chapter. I do that a lot. But I really know exactly what I am going to write for Pirate Blood. Not like this story. Well, in the beginning I knew. But that would have involved a third story where Harry and Natalie were killed and Isabelle became a vampire slayer, yeah my twisted imagination, I know. But since I have gotten so sick of this storyline, I decided it would end with this one. If someone really wants to write a continuation, let me know and I will gladly let you. I love Natalie, but in February it will be a year since I came up with the idea. She is great but I can only keep writing her for so long. Well maybe I'll update sooner it I get more reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU! I'LL CRY IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!!! L8R Nikki)

Review Thanks:

Gorgena: Well, as you can see I went with your idea for them to get married before the baby is born. As for the wedding thing, I have known since Natalie Black that Harry and Natalie were going to get married. I do like Hermione, actually, she is my favorite character from the books. She just turned out mean after I started writing and I kept her that way. Hope you had a Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or happy whatever the hell you celebrate! Happy New Year!!

Lost Gurl 920: You really are lost. Voldemort ain't dead. He's alive as much as Natalie. Someone else asked if Voldemort was dead earlier in the story. I told them he wasn't. Why does everyone think this? But this may change in the next chapter....or not. Hope you had a Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or happy whatever the hell you celebrate! Happy New Year!!


	15. It All Ends Here

Meeting Again

Chapter 15

It All Ends Here

Note: I am sorry it took me so long to post this. 1st my computer broke. 2nd I had writer's block, and a couldn't think of a way to end it. 3rd I was debating if I should delete this b/c the bastards who run this site say 'You can't post artists lyrics in your stories.' 4th I was debating if I should put a song in here to just to try and piss them off. 5th I had to decide if I just wanted a really long chapter or make another chapter or two. 6th I had to decide who will get killed. 7th I got piled with school work and tests and papers and all that great crap. I know it's summer and I don't have school, but I have been busy with other stuff. (A girl has gotta have a life outside the internet.)

6 months later...

It was an hour before the wedding. Natalie had gotten dressed. Carleigh wanted to do something with her hair when there was a knock at the door. Ginny opened the door. "Professor Dumbledore! It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Ginny."

"Grandfather!" Natalie went up and hugged her grandfather.

"I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Come in." Dumbledore said. In came a woman who looked like she was in her twenties came in. The woman had long, brown hair. She had brown eyes and looked almost exactly like Natalie. Then came in a man. He looked about forty. He had dark hair, just like Natalie's. Natalie recognized them immediately. Sirius and Isabelle Black.

"Mom and Dad." Natalie said as she hugged them both.

"I thought that they should he here for the ceremony. It is a very important day. I'll be leaving." Dumbledore said as he left.

Natalie had two bridesmaids, Ginny and Carleigh. Natalie walked down the aisle. Her dress was strapless. (A/n: Picture Hilary Duff's dress from A Cinderella Story.) Harry and Natalie exchanged vows and kissed. Harry had been excited to see Sirius. Natalie had also been excited to see him. Unfortunately, at the end of the night, Natalie's parents had to leave.

14 years later...

Natalie and Harry lived in London most of the time. Sometimes they would go to New York so Natalie could see her friends. Natalie retired from being a recording artist when she was 28. She still writes songs for other artists. She is also a producer.

Harry retired from Quidditch. He is now head Auror.

Isabelle is now seventeen. Isabelle was acccepted into Hogwarts and New York School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since In New York, you can apprate at age thirteen, Isabelle went to NYS. She had some of her school friends over. They were in the living room deciding on a school project. Isabelle had her long dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wear a green tank top that said DON'T MESS WITH ME. Along with torn jeans. "So I think we should demonstrate how it works." Isabelle said.

"I heard it is really gross." Isabelle's friend Lexy said. Lexy had tan skin. She had black hair with red highlights. She was Carleigh's daughter.

"We could show how to make it." Isabelle's other friend Carla said. Carla had fair skin. She had blonde hair. She was Jon's daughter. "Wait, if we did demonstrate how it works, who would we turn into?"

"I guess I would turn into Lexy, Lexy could turn into Carla, and Carla could turn into me." Isabelle said.

"Actually it might be fun to turn into Carla. I'm all for demonstrating." Lexy decided.

"Two against one. The demonstration wins!" Isabelle said.

"What are you demonstrating?" Harry asked as he entered the room.

"Hey dad. We are demonstrating the effects of the Polyjuice Potion." Isabelle said.

"It tastes horrible just to let you know." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, if you don't mind me asking, why were you taking the Polyjuice Potion?" Carla asked.

"Two of my friends, Ron and Hermione and I wanted to find out if our suspicions about something were correct. So were pretended to be two of Draco Malfoy's friends. We found out we were wrong about our suspicions." Harry said.

"Wait, Draco Malfoy as in my cousin Draco Malfoy?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes."

"Wait, you had suspicions about your own cousin, so you pretended to be his friends. Why not just ask him?" Carla asked.

"Malfoy was my enemy in school. He isn't a cousin on my side of the family."

"And who was Hermione Granger?" Isabelle asked with a smirk.

"Just a friend."

"Yeah right." Natalie said walking into the room.

"She was a friend." Harry said.

"Do you remember our relationship the first time around?" Natalie said.

"There was miseltoe!" Harry argued.

"Miseltoe kisses last five seconds at the most. God only knows how long you were kissing before I came in." Natalie said.

"It's not like it mattered. You went back to New York anyways." Harry said.

"And I came back to see you engaged." Natalie said.

"Dad, I really think she was more than a friend." Isabelle said.

"Natalie, let's not forget that you were the one who told me to marry her. I was on my knees begging you to take me back." Harry said.

"Forgot about that..." Natalie trailed off.

"What happened?" Isabelle asked.

"We got as far as the alter. Then I ditched her and left the church with your mother." Harry said.

"Look on the bright side mom, at least he didn't marry her." Isabelle asked.

"I have to go to a meeting at the ministry. I'll be home before dinner." He kissed Natalie goodbye. "See you later."

"So what do you guys think of blue streaks in my hair?" Isabelle said.

"Belle, your mom would freak." Carla said.

"You guys don't realize what I used to look like." Natalie said.

"I remember." Isabelle said.

"I think I have an old photo album in here." Natalie said while starting to search the book case across the room. "Here it is." It was a dusty black book. It said 'New York 2004'. She opened up the first page. It was a picture of Natalie. She was wearing a purple top that said 'Fuck Off'. She was giving the middle finger to the camera. She had red and purple streaks in her hair. "I remember this. It was about a week after I left England. I was not a happy girl." Natalie said.

"Wow. You were punk rock Mrs. Potter." Lexy said.

"How many times have I told you, don't call me Mrs. Potter. Call me Natalie."

"Why weren't you happy? Why couldn't you stay in England?" Isabelle asked.

"It's a long story." Natalie said, "But what were you talking about before? Coloring your hair?"

"Yeah, I was thinking blue streaks." Isabelle said.

"I think that would look good. I think the only person you have to worry about freaking out is your dad." Natalie told her.

"He fell in love with you and your hair didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he didn't have control over what I did to my hair."

"Why does he get control of my hair then?"

"Because he is your very overprotective father. Get back to your project." Natalie told her.

"Okay, so Mr. Cline said that there would be some articles on the polyjuice potion in here." Lexy said, talking out a rather large book of news paper clippings. Carla opened the book. The first article read 'You-Know-Who Attacks' the second 'You Know Who tries to kill baby boy' the third 'You Know Who attacks Harry Potter at Triwizard Tournament. All the newspaper clippings were about You Know Who.

"No, I don't know who. These clippings date back to when our parents were teens. We should ask your mom." Carla said.

"Mom! We need you help." Isabelle called her mother in from the kitchen.

"What is it?" Natalie asked.

"Who is You-Know-Who?"

"How-How d-do you know about him?" Natalie stuttered.

"It's in the newspaper clippings." Isabelle said. She started looking over one of the articles.

"There's stuff about dad in here. Mom, who is You-Know-Who?"

"His name is Voldemort. He tried to kill your father when he was a kid." Natalie said.

"Why did he try to kill dad?"

Natalie took a deep breath. "There was a prophecy saying that neither can live while the other survives. So one of them has to eventually kill the other." Natalie said.

"So did dad kill him?"

"No. He's still alive. For some reason, he hasn't been around for the last fourteen years."

"So, he could attack at anytime?"

"He hasn't attacked yet. I don't think he will be any time soon."

"But he could, right?"

"He won't. Belle, don't worry about it." The phone rang. Natalie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nat."

"Hey Chris, what's up?"

"Have you seen the Evening Edition of the Daily Prophet?" Chris asked.

"No I haven't gotten a chance yet. Hold on a sec." Natalie took it off the table. The headline was 'YOU-KNOW-WHO ATTACKS THE MINISRTY.' "Oh God. That's why Harry had an emergency meeting. He's back."

"I am going to have Evan stay with Jon. I figured he'd rather stay there with Caleb since they're friends. And he has a huge crush on Carla. You should have Isabelle stay with Carleigh she'll be able to commute to school and stuff. And she's friend with Lexy."

"Yeah I think I'll do that. I gotta go Chris. Bye." Natalie hung up the phone. She called Carleigh to get everything set up. Isabelle was the only one in the living room reading through the articles. "Where are Lexy and Carla?"

"They're parents told them to come home on their cells. Something urgent." Isabelle said.

"You are going to be staying with Carleigh and Lexy for a while."

"Why?"

"Voldemort is back and I don't want you here. Voldemort could attack. I'll help you pack."

Harry came bursting through the door. "We destroyed the last horocrux we finally found it and destroyed it. So we're ready for Voldemort."

"Good. Isabelle is staying with Carleigh. I don't want her here in case he attacks." Natalie said.

"Oh you don't have to make a fuss because of me." a voice said.

Harry and Natalie both drew their wands. "Voldemort." Harry said sharply. There were only two death eaters behind him. Natalie stunned one.

"So this is the precious Isabelle that I have heard so much about." He pulled out his wand and she came flying into his arms. "I saw you when you were just a little girl. They had said you looked just as beautiful as your mother." His wand traced her collar bone. Harry stepped forward. "One move and she dies."

Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand. He was thrown against the wall. "I really don't like strange men touching me, or threatening my family for that matter. Stupefy!" Isabelle yelled at the death eater coming toward her.

"You don't have a wand! You are only a child! You have power Isabelle. You could join me in taking over the world. Think about it Isabelle." Voldemort said.

"I could see that. People kneeling at my feet doing my bidding." Voldemort got up and put his arm around her, "People would call me Queen Isabelle."

"Yes." Voldemort said.

"Hmm.." Isabelle threw him against the wall. "Nah. I like my life the way it is."

"Stupid bitch." Voldemort said from the ground, "Cruc-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry shouted. Voldemort's body turned to ashes.

"Are you alright, Isabelle?" Harry hugged his daughter.

"Yeah I'm fine, dad."

"When did you become telekinetic?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know."

"We need to contact the ministry." Harry said, as he went to get parchment.

"Think he'll let me dye my hair now?" Isabelle asked her mom.

"I doubt it." Natalie smiled.

"Crap."

THE END!

There it is! It's finally over. I'd like to thank all my readers. Well please review! Then go read Pirate Blood! It's up now!

Review Thanks:

Nic'sim87: Thanks!

UltimateHPFreak : I'm glad that you're excited.

Gorgena: I can't continue. Plus this is the best place to end it. Thank you for being a loyal reviewer.

hermioneandterras-twin16 : Sorry, Isabelle is an only child. I'm glad you liked my music choices. Thanks for reviewing.

England's Finest Rose: Sorry for confusing you! That was just my rant. I was originally going to make another story about Isabelle. But I decided this would be a good place to end it. Thanks for reviewing.

NOW PLEASE REVIEW THEN GO READ PIRATE BLOOD! Thanks.

–Nikki


End file.
